<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Part We Try Not to Show by masterofthez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708978">A Part We Try Not to Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthez/pseuds/masterofthez'>masterofthez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthez/pseuds/masterofthez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude is any interesting person compared to most nobles Petra has met, but something has always struck her as odd about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petra Macneary &amp; Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Figuring Out Claude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Petra knew who Claude was, she kept an eye on him. He was curious to her. When the Brigid Princess was told that she was coming to this academy, knowing how closed off and xenophobic Fodlan is Petra assumed she would be the only one in the whole monastery from outside of Fodlan. But there those two were, standing out among their houses like her. She would be corrected later however, when during a beginning of the year ceremony Claude was revealed to be the next head of the Reigan Household and leader of the Leicester Alliance. So just an incredibly tan Fodlan man then. Well, at least Dedue was still not originally from here. She wasn’t completely alone.</p>
<hr/><p>Petra didn’t stop watching Claude once she learned of his non-foreigner status. Petra had to admit that part of the gazes was simply how easy on the eyes he was. But the other major part was simply how strange he was compared to every other noble she had ever met from Fodlan. While most everyone was polite at the academy, their was also the sense of superiority that most of the nobles had when talking to commoners. Even those who see their nobility as a reason to help people still always seem to think they are better for no other reason then what? The rank of the parents? It was a strange thing for Petra to understand. Even while she herself is a princess, she was still expected to work with everyone else. She was to lead one day yes, but not before living and working with her people. No disconnect between herself and her people existed in her mind yet clearly the nobles here saw it differently. Well, most nobles anyway. </p><p>Claude was incredibly easy to talk to. He was willing to talk with anyone, of any house of any rank. It’s how she was able to know him. She was hardly half way through introducing herself when Claude had invited her to join himself and Hilda for afternoon tea. The purple haired warrior maybe understood only about a third of the conversation and got none of the jokes, but being so quickly accepted into this personal friendship meant the world to the princess. </p><p>“How many years have you and Claude had friends with each other?” Petra asked once it was just her and Hilda. Claude had to leave early to talk with the new professor about the upcoming mission.</p><p>“Years? No, we met about 3 weeks ago.” Petra just started at the pinket.</p><p>“Weeks...I-I must be remembering incorrectly. A week is how long?” Petra asked, now considered that her grasp on her new language is shakier than she already thought. </p><p>“About 7 days.” Hilda said, throwing a small pastry into her mouth, “Yeah, we met at orientation day. We just kind of clicked there. He’s just that kind of guy. Easy to make friends with to the point where it feel like your best friend. You know what I mean?”</p><p>“I do not, but I look forward to finding out.”</p>
<hr/><p>Petra had known Claude was a carefree person for a while. Their first one on one conversation was literally about the best place to nap, and only a certain group of people do that. And he was kind of course willing to strike up a conversation with just about anyone who wanted to or help anyone who asked for it. Even if he would grumble a bit about it. Those traits made it easy for Petra to talk with and befriend him. But what really made Petra keep coming back was the mystery around him. While Petra was not as politically savvy as others in her class, she could tell that there was something more to Claude. It wasn’t that he was just incredibly smart. Anyone who spent time with him quickly learned that he was much smarter then he let on. No, what caught Petra’s attention was the aspects that he actively tried to hide. </p><p>It was hard to see, Claude was very good at covering his face with a smile. But in training it would falter, if only briefly. His face would stay the same confident grin of any other time, but if his sparring partner makes a sudden move that catches him off. If he falls to the ground. If he’s pinned, for a split second it seems like he’s about to do...something. Like an old instinct that Claude is trying to repress yet his body moves without thought. Still, nothing comes except a look of concern and a twitch as Claude stops himself. It was so quick that Petra wondered if anyone else noticed, but given most of the discord around Claude was on his various schemes around the monastery, she assumed no one saw what she did. And she wanted to see what the rest of the action was.</p>
<hr/><p>The monastery actively encouraged professors to invite different students of other houses on missions. Seteth would explain the reason for this is to encourage cooperation and friendship between those of different houses. Petra didn’t really care one way or another on that front. All she cared about was that she finally had the chance to see Claude in real combat sense his professor asked Petra to join this simple mission to uproot some bandits. </p><p>The bandits weren’t incredibly skilled but their numbers along with the general shape of the forest made it difficult to stay grouped up and still effective against the criminals. Still they were able to stay mostly one unite. Mostly being the important word as Petra glanced to her side and what should have been Claude was now empty space with Claude father of to the side, trying to find a good place to aim only to now be come upon by an equally rouge bandit. Petra didn’t even scream his name. They’re would be no point. She just ran to try and help, hoping that it was not too late. </p><p>Claude fires a shot, but misses this close up. Petra speeds up. The Bandit knocks away Claude’s bow. Petra weaves between trees, sword now sheathed so as to not get in the way of her motion. The Bandit knocks Claude now. Petra gets closer, now 40 feet away. Less trees, she redraws her sword. The bandit pins Claude. Petra seems to freeze. Claude does not. </p><p>With flexibility Petra did not know he had, the gold deer bent his leg up and around the bandit’s waste and flung him off. Then in a perfectly fluid movement, Claude propped himself up over the bandit all while bringing out a concealed dagger. The bandit didn’t even know what was going on as the knife went through his chest into his heart. He coughed up some blood before his life faded. At that Petra seemed to regain momentum as she ran to him. </p><p>“Claude, are you all right?”</p><p>“Me, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Petra glances to the now lifeless body. “Oh that? Yeah. That’s nothing. Come on, let’s see if everyone else is okay.” He jogged back to the group with a smile on his face, but it was a weak smile. He was trying to coupe. Before joining, Petra looked back on the body and through the effortless move Claude made. She finally figured out the mystery. Well, some of it anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>Perhaps asking Claude to see him alone after dinner in front of all the Golden Deers was a mistake if all the excited looks and gasps were any indication. But her curiosity to figure this man out was driving her more than embarrassment. So when he agreed, she felt it was worth it. </p><p>They agreed with the peer. No one is out that late there, and (as Claude pointed out) it would make sure anyone who wanted to listen in would have a pretty hard time eavesdropping. Claude’s subsequent glance around the table was met with no direct eye contact, so his point was made clear. This was for the best Petra felt, this isn’t always something you want to share</p><p>Once Petra arrived, Claude was already there, “Hey Petra. It's great to see you again. What’s it been? An hour? Wow, such a long time and still radiating with beauty.” Claude had an easy smile going as she walked down the pier to meet him, giggling at his comment.</p><p>“Why thank you Claude. It is good to see you as well.” </p><p>“Now, I don’t want to brush pleasantries aside, but something tells me that this isn’t actually a declaration of love much as Hilda wants it to be. So what did you want to talk about.” Claude didn’t drop the smile, but it did shift. It was smaller, directed as her now instead of just a reaction of joy. Perhaps this was genuine, perhaps practiced. It’s hard to tell with Claude. </p><p>“Yes, I do have asks.” Her own smile did drop as she began to doubt. After all, what if she was wrong. This could be a very poor line of conversation if so, “Now, I’m not good at the sut...suttle...deatails in this langues, So please excuse my bluntness.” Claude didn’t say anything, assuming Petra needed time to find the words, “When was the first time someone tried to kill you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief conversation between classmates</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world should be grateful that Claude never really enjoyed poker. Beyond his normal ability to keep track of many things at once and his affinity for sleight of hand, he was very good at keeping a straight face. Even when something absolutely floored him, years of learning how to read a room and react accordingly has given Claude the ability to always be aware of what he presents and what that means. As such, despite how unprepared for the question he was, there was nothing on the surface to show that far underneath. So instead he just gave a soft laugh, “I don’t know. Probably when I was first born?” He looks down at the Foregin princess. Eye contact would help, “I’m sorry, I don’t have another more interesting story for you, but I’m the heir to lead a country. I can imagine that I’ve been targeted for most of my life. But what can I say, family security has been good enough that I’ve been able to make it here” He did a small half bow, largely to lighten the mood of the situation. Looking at Petra’s face, he could tell that it didn’t work as her face hadn’t changed from the serious tone of her question. Although something new was there. A worrisome look. Concern? Pity?</p><p>“Claude...during the mission, I saw you move.” She paused, trying to find the correct words. Claude took the opportunity. </p><p>“What, you mean me flailing about? I mean, I’m just lucky that I was able to knock him off. But even then, you were-”</p><p>“No Claude.” She interrupted, it wasn’t overly loud but authority ran through her voice, “You’ve done that movement before. I’ve seen you spare, and when you get knocked down you always move but stop. Then I saw you finish the move. Flailing was not that.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, okay. You got me. So I’ve been trained on how to stop being pinned.” Claude pleaded hands up as though he was caught.</p><p>“If that were true Claude then you wouldn’t have stopped yourself in a spare. And I saw you move. It was one motion from knocking him off to stabbing.” Petra stared him dead in the eyes demanding a response. </p><p>Claude considered giving her another half truth or just a lie. He had a silver tongue. He could think of something else. But was it even worth it at this point? She had obviously seen enough and had enough of a head on her shoulders to peace it all together. Claude could certainly think of 20 more explanations, but would any of them work? Probably not. After all she was both determined and correct. He could just not answer, but that might have some consequences that Claude doesn’t really want to deal with. It seems like giving her a straight answer is all he can really do. But to answer her question, to REALLY answer her question, that goes personal, and far more personal than he is really comfortable going. </p><p>Petra was of course not privy to the conversation going on in Claude’s head only saw a man full of indecision as the silence radiated over the dock. So Petra took another step in the conversation. Without a word she turned her back to Claude. He almost thought she was going to walk away only for her to pull her collar to reveal more of her shoulder. Sitting was a long healed over scare. </p><p>“Petra, what is-” Was all he was able to get out.</p><p>“When I was 7, a man kidnapped me. I was to be brought to an enemy of Bridget as the next heir to the throne, to remove me from any chance of power so conquering Bridget was only time. Fortunately my grandfather and his forces found me before they could leave. Still wanting to fulfill the mission of removing the next ruler, he stabbed me. Thankful an archer was able to make a shot and killed him before he could make strikes.” She rolled her collar back up, letting the story stick. She decided to not let Claude know what country had sent the assassin, instead she just let herself be open to see if he responded. Petra didn’t see it, but his face sunk. At a loss of words. </p><p>“Claude, I see you. I see the kind and friendly man you are. But I also see the haunted man you are. And I know how terrifying it is to be wanted dead by a power greater than yourself. I’ve never been in your room before, but if you lived a life of danger then I imagine you have a dagger under your pillow or a sword within arms reach as you sleep with one eye open. If you’re like me, then you have both. But it’s a horrible way to live by oneself. So I think you should be honest and tell someone.I’m sorry if I was too forward with my question earlier. It does not have to be me, but it should be someone I think.” Claude stared at the princess taking it all in. He took a deep breath and exhaled. </p><p>“My first time was similar to yours except it wasn’t an enemy power. It was my fathers own soldiers. Th-they thought I was wrong. That I was this sort of monster that had attached itself to dad. And I was a 5 year old. A 5 year old, and they decided they needed to beat him...beat me to death with their fists. My mom tells me I use to be such a carefree kid. That I was always so open and trusting. I think that kid died that day. And it might have been one thing if it stopped there. But it kept going. Eventually I stopped telling my parents when someone came to gut me. Can you believe that? People have been trying to kill me for so long, it’s not even worth talking about over breakfast anymore.” Claude was quiet after that. He stopped himself from giving too much away, but he still mentioned his dad. Wow, it had been a while since he said he had one. </p><p>Claude turned his gaze away from Petra. Instead he looked out at the lake within the monastery. He liked it out here. The smooth water let winds blow freely here. Early years on a Wyvern made Claude fall in love with the wind. The air moving around him the world itself seemed to be blocked off. Claude was allowed to let himself be free for these moments. Sometimes he felt they were winds he could sail on to reach his goals. Even now, it still gave him a comfort of sorts. He sat down at the edge of the pier and just looked out. Petra joined him. No more words passed between them. All that existed was an understanding of each other and the wind rushing over them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to post this two days ago, but forgot. My bad. </p><p>So whenever I write a story, either fan fiction or fiction, I typically always start with a a scene. Sometimes I write the scene first, sometimes I just keep it in my head. The rest of the writing is then giving context to that moment I wanted to write. This conversation was that moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>